marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 9
| StoryTitle1 = Spider-Verse Part One: The Gathering | Writer1_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler1_1 = Olivier Coipel | Inker1_1 = Olivier Coipel | Colourist1_1 = Justin Ponsor | Letterer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Synopsis1 = The story opens with Spider-Man waking up to a phone call. When he answers, J. Jonah Jameson yells at him to get over to "Armstrong Park" to get pictures of a super villain. This is unusual, since Peter no longer works for J. Jonah Jameson. When he arrives at the park, Morlun is waiting for him, and kills him, saying "Why do I even bother explaining, when all you ever do is DIE?" It is then revealed that this is an alternate universe where humanity lives on the moon. Later, on Earth-001, Morlun's family, the Inheritors, wait for him to return from his hunt. When he comes back, Daemos asks him what world's Spidey he killed this time, and Morlun responds by saying it doesn't matter. Verna says to keep telling himself that. She then decides to go on a hunt, and her servants fetch 3 of her hounds: Sable, Fireheart and Kravinoff (all resembling characters from Spider-Man's life), and tells the Master Weaver to bring her to a world with young Totems. After she leaves, Morlun asks his brother what she meant, and Daemos tells him that the whole family knows that Morlun has been avoiding a specific thread of the Great Web. Morlun says he has been saving it for last, and when Daemos considers hunting there himself Morlun tells him to stay away from it, and Daemos remembers it is Earth-616. Our Spider-Man from Earth-616 wakes up to see Cindy Moon, aka Silk, hanging before him. She says she has a solution to their problem, which is that whenever they get close, they feel the need to mate because of their connection, having been bitten by the same spider. She says he should move to another city, jokingly suggesting the moon, and that she could handle New York. They go outside and swing around the city. They then run into Looter, who has stolen a Spider-Tank and Spiderling outfits from Spider-Island II, Superior Spidey's base. After dealing with him, one of the henchmen flees from the scene. Suddenly, Spider-Woman, 616 Spider-Girl, and Spider-Man 2099 arrive. Miguel tells Peter that they need to talk. The last remaining henchman is very confused, and is confronted by Spider-UK, MC2 Spider-Girl, and Spider-Ham, who knocks him out. Peter becomes becomes very confused, and Spider-Uk says that they are the Spiders of other dimensions and that all the strands of the Great Web are converging on him. Peter is shocked, but Mayday Parker, aka Spider-Girl, reminds him of the time they met before to calm him down and says that they need his help to stop the Inheritors. Spider-UK tells him Daemos, Morlun's elder brother, is coming to Earth-616, and all of them, including Silk, head into a portal to another dimension. Meanwhile, in Eastern Europe, at the home of the New Warriors, Kaine Parker, aka Scarlet Spider, was beaten down by Daemos, who defeated the New Warriors. Kaine then stabs him through the chest with spikes coming from his arm and Daemos realized that unlike other spiders, he actually make him feel pain. He realizes that he is the current receptable of the Other, and says he would savour him for days. Suddenly, Old Man Spider-Man, Bruce Banner Spider-Man and a mysterious Spider-Character appear through a portal to save him. The third Spider-Man turns out to be Gwen Stacy, aka Spider-Women of Earth-65. This shocks Kaine, and he thinks she is a clone and that the Jackal was behind it. Suddenly, Ben Reilly, the original Scarlet Spider, appears to help out. This surprises Kaine, because Ben Reilly was killed by the Green Goblin. Daemos then breakes Bruce Banner Spidey's spine and the others all escape through a portal. Meanwhile, on Earth-13, a large group of Spider-Men are gathered. The group that saved Scarlet Spider arrive, and Peter can't process how Ben Reilly and Gwen Stacy are here. He then asks what was so special about this Earth. Suddenly, Cosmic Spider-Man arrives, and hands Mayday Parker her baby brother. Cosmic Spidey tells Peter that this is a world where he never lost the Enigma Force, and the Inheritors would be foolish to come there. However, he cannot leave his world or the Enigma Force would stay behind, but in the coming battle, he would go with them. Peter asks him what he means, and Spider-UK says there is a war coming, and they tell him he is the greatest of them all. In the Ultimate Universe, Miles Morales is seen mourning the loss of his mother, and how he could have saved her. Ultimate Jessica Drew arrives and tells him that he shouldn't quit being Spider-Man. Miles says he isn't, but being Spider-Man cost him his family. Jessica says that he can make a new one, and that the Spiders need to stick together. Suddenly, Verna arrives from a portal to kill them, and says it's better for them to split up, because it's much better when they RUN! | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * Villains: * ** ** ** * ** ** ** * * Other Characters: * ** ** * * * * ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Hulk Locations: * ** *** **** Peter Parker's Pad **** Armstrong Park ** * ** * ** *** **** ***** ***** *** **** ** * ** * ** A cemetery Items: * * * * Tailsman * Enigma Force Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Spider-Verse: The Feast | Writer2_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler2_1 = Giuseppe Camuncoli | Inker2_1 = Cam Smith | Colourist2_1 = Antonio Fabela | Letterer2_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor2_1 = Nick Lowe | Synopsis2 = On Earth-001, Verna's servant Ms. Drew, is receiving barreos of wine from Mr. Robertson, Bannon, and Katzenburg. Robertson asks her if the rumors of the Inheritors' temperament are true, which she assures they are. Robertson says to consider the wine a gift and tells her he imports fine foods, but she tells him that they will bring their food. At a massive dinner-table laden with crippled Spider-Totems, Brix, Bora, Jennix, and Daemos wait for Morlun and Verna to return from a hunt, complaining that they are taking too long. Solus, the patriarch of the Inheritors, interrupts, stating that they will wait for Morlun. As his children complain further, Morlun returns carrying the Spider-Man from Earth-9105. Solus inquires what tributes his other children have brought for the feast, and Brix and Bora mention they ran into Karn fighting a group of Spiders from multiple worlds. Daemos sneers at Jennix's concern that the Spiders are banding together, mentioning that he battled a group of them while hunting the Other's receptacle on Earth-616. Morlun, outraged, attacks Daemos and the two nearly come to blows before Solus intimidates them. Solus reminds them that he has known all along where the Bride, the Other, and the Scion are located and how every important trend in the web unravels, and that the web is theirs. He asks his children to tell him what the Web of Life and Destiny means to them. Brix and Bora respond that they view the Great Web as an eternal game, a competition to see who can kill the most Totems. Jennix responds that he views the Web as a puzzle to be solved, as the Weaver told him that he would never unravel its secrets. Daemos responds that he views the Web as a licence for debauchery, as the Weaver informed him that he would perish before his father and that he wanted to enjoy what life he has left to the fullest. Morlun responds that, as Solus' chosen heir, the Great Web is his legacy and obligation. Solus corrects them, stating that the Web is all things and everywhere, and that it is their kingdom, making them the Inheritors of All Creation. The Spider-Man from Earth-9105 interrupts, calling the Inheritors thieves and vowing that the Spiders will overthrow them. Morlun angrily snaps that all the Spiders are to the Inheritors is food, and Solus commands his children to feast. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * Spider-Men (and others) appeared in an illusion ** ** ** ** ** A Spider-Woman or Spider-Girl clad in powered-armor ** Possible Rorschach and Spider-Man amalgam ** ** ** Possible Grifter and Spider-Man amalgam ** ** A Spider-Man with fangs and a long tongue ** Spider-Hulk (Peter Parker) ** Iron Fist and Spider-Man amalgam ** Scarlet Spider (Ben Reilly) ** ** Big-Time Spider-Woman ** Kraven the Hunter and Spider-Man amalgam ** Wolverine and Spider-Man amalgam ** A Spider-themed Cavewoman ** Human Torch and Spider-Man amalgam ** Future Foundation Spider-Woman ** Black-Suited Spider-Man ** A long haired Spider-Man or Woman ** Shipmaster Spider-Man ** Deadpool and Spider-Man amalgam ** Pirate Spider-Man ** Tarzan and Spider-Man amalgam ** ** ** Numerous others * * * * * Locations: * ** * * * * * * * * * * * Items: * * * * * Alternate Venom Symbiote Vehicles: * | Solicit = • Superstar artist OLIVIER COIPEL (THOR, SIEGE, HOUSE OF M) joins DAN SLOTT to bring you the biggest spider-event ever! • When a force of evil threatens spider-characters throughout the multiverse, EVERY SPIDER-MAN EVER is needed to save the day! | Notes = * Ultimate Universe's number given incorrectly as Earth-610 instead of Earth-1610. It was stated by writer Dan Slott this was a mistake.Twitter | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}